Purge
by alexmonalisa
Summary: AU: The Purge is coming and the Brotherhood are first to fall. Twenty five years after X1, the next generation have to come out of hiding and help fight against the government. But first they have to get the chaos in their own lives in order.
1. We have a situation

**A/N: This is dedicated to the to my friends whom I based the characters on. Emma, James, Niquita and Melissa. And of course there's one character who when I wrote this, I was still friends with. Anyway, filled with OC characters, but the x-men pairings are Rogue/Wolverine, Scott/Jean, Ororo/Kurt, Jubilee/Remy, Kitty/Bobby. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday evening that found Cassandra Wagner, aka Hurricane, sitting in Scott Summer's office with a notebook on her lap. She stared nervously at her leader who was looking more tired than she'd ever seen him. Moving her chair a few inches forward, she frowned as he sighed and adjusted his glasses.<p>

"There's no easy way to say this Cassandra, but... there's a war coming."

"What?" exclaimed Cassandra.

"The Professor called from Scotland. Magneto and most of his Brotherhood are dead. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"I don't understand."

"The government have set up a new group. They're called PURGE. Their target is to kill all mutants."

Cassandra gasped and shook her head in disbelief. Scott shrugged, his whole posture defeated.

"They can't! Sir... how... what can we do?"

"That's where you come in." Said Scott gravely.

"Me?"

"I've thought long and hard about this and the only thing to do is fight back. We have to eliminate the president in order for peace. The deputy president is for mutants but has been given no power to stop the massacre. If the president dies, the deputy president has a window of opportunity to fix things."

"Kill the president? Are you insane sir?"

"Right now, my family come first. Jean and Lacey mean the world to me. I will not watch them die." Hissed Scott.

"Okay, say we through with this plan... the current x-team consists of one member under thirty. The rest are over and retired, you and your wife included. And my parents."

Scott shrugged and rested his head in his hands. Cassandra bit her lip and shook head, her eyes straying to the photo of the x-team taken twenty years ago. The professor was in the middle as always, the strong and proud leader of the x-men. He had moved to Scotland five years ago to live out his remaining years with the love of his life, Dr Moira McTaggert. Behind the professor stood the star couple of the x-men Scott and Jean. They were more in love than ever after the brief being 'on a break'. Scott was now proud leader of the x-men, since Xavier left, and Jean was still resident doctor. Their daughter, Lacey, was fourteen and took after her father, making her lovable to all the current mansion residents. On the left of Jean stood Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and Pyro. Jubilee had moved to New Orleans three days after the picture was taken. She'd given birth a few weeks before and had gone to stay with the baby's father, the great Remy Le Beau. They married about a year later. Kitty and Bobby were still in the mansion, but both left the x-team after Kitty gave birth to twin boys. They stayed on as teachers though and occasionally one would attend the odd mission. Pyro had moved to Australia when he was thirty and he was never heard from again. On Scott's left, stood Rogue and her Wolverine. They'd just come back from their secret wedding in Vegas and both looked extremely happy. They lived in Canada now, both super healers, Rogue having acquired her husband's powers after the numerous times he touched her to heal her. And finally Cassandra's mother, the magnificent Storm, crouched beside the professor and her father, the amazing Nightcrawler, hung from the tree they all stood under. Cassandra smiled looking at the little figure hovering just behind Wolverine's leg. Scott cleared his throat breaking her from her thoughts.

"That's why I've called you here." He explained, "You are going to recruit some more members."

"Which members?" asked Cassandra sceptically.

"First, you start training with Damien-"

"But he's crazy! You yourself said he was too unstable to join the team. "

"That is true but he is an expert swordsman and the son of Deadpool. A great asset. Second, you will also train with Darwin. He's flying in from New Orleans in two days. "

Cassandra smiled, feeling a little excited. Darwin had been one of her best friends until he'd gone to live with his parents. They'd sent him at age ten to live here at the mansion and during summer holidays he would go home to visit. Well, visit and help out with the Thieves guild. She scribbled a few notes in her notebook before looking up with a frown.

"Okay, that makes three of us. Still not enough."

"A weapon's expert, a scientist and you, our resident demolition expert. The perfect team."

Cassandra nodded slowly but noticed the way Scott was staring at his hands.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah... we... umm... Jean tried but..."

He sighed and clenched and unclenched his hands before rubbing his forehead.

"Just tell me." Whispered Cassandra.

"We need you to go get Alice."

Cassandra snorted before shaking her head. She noticed Scott was serious and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Look... you're the only one she ever stayed in contact... well, besides Rogue but... you know how she is."

"Temperamental and unstable?"

"Jean prefers the word difficult." Murmured Scott, a small smile forming.

Cassandra smiled wryly before shaking her head. Alice, the big forbidden topic of the x-men. She was the result of a one-night stand between Logan and Jean, back when Rogue was too young and Jean and Scott were 'on a break'. She was the oldest of the x-kids and the most stubborn. At fifteen her parents, Logan and Rogue, told her about her conception and birth mother. It didn't go well. Not only did her bone claws develop but also her telepathic abilities. She left without a word after her power sent Logan into a coma and never looked back. It had taken Jean two weeks to get Logan out of the coma and when he woke up he was not happy his daughter was gone. Cassandra and Rogue were the only ones she corresponded with, and no matter how much begging he did, the Wolverine never did get his little girl back. Of course he got pissed off when she joined the Brotherhood and that always made for entertainment in the battle field. They'd never hurt each other, just spend most of the time glaring at each other, waiting to see who would stand down first. Groaning, Cassandra nodded and made a quick note.

"I'll see what I can do sir. I can't promise anything." She said tiredly.

"Thank you. You can go now. We'll discuss this more when you have your team."

Cassandra nodded and closed her book, before standing and walking slowly out of Scott's office. Her mind was filled with worry and she could feel her hands shaking. As she exited the office, she automatically turned left and headed for her mother's rose garden outside, the one place that would offer the peace she was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "More will come..."**


	2. Assemble the team

Cassandra sat in the front hall of the main foyer, staring at the cloaked figure leaning casually opposite her. She snorted in annoyance once again and rolled her eyes. Her gaze roamed over the dark figure, scoffing at his dark cloak and green converse sneakers barely visible where the cloak ended. Smoothing her hand over her brown skirt, she crossed her legs, drawing attention to her own attire. She could feel the cloaked figure's eyes roaming over her cream blouse, brown pencil skirt, flesh-coloured stockings and brown Mary-Jane shoes. Clicking her tongue in disgust, she stood and narrowed her eyes.

"Stop it Damien, its fucking creepy!"

The cloaked figure chuckled and pulled off his hood to reveal the face of an nineteen year old boy, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"You look pretty today, Cassie." He smirked.

"And you look like an idiot. Take the cloak off, you do not look cool."

"I do so." Whined Damien.

"Pfft, whatever!"

Cassie shook her head and watched as Damien dejectedly pulled off the cloak and threw it on the chair behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Why are you in charge?" he asked.

"Daughter of, not one, but two x-men, a proven genius and I'm older than you."

"I'm the son of Deadpool!" he snapped.

"My point exactly. You're just too... unpredictable."

"Still unfair." He muttered.

"And you're a brat."

"That's a bit harsh." Came a deep voice.

Cassie grinned and turned towards the door. Against the huge double doors leaned a boy of average height, with brown hair and a slim but toned body. He wore a suit with a pair of red converse. Shaking her head, Cassie folded her arms in amusement at the person before her. She walked closer and gave him a brief hug, before pulling back.

"Hey Darwin." She greeted shyly.

"Hey Cassandra." He murmured, his topaz eyes shining with affection.

Darwin was one of her best friends, and since he left to stay in New Orleans, Cassandra had missed him greatly. Spending hours at the mansion trying to avoid Damien were all she seemed to do until recently and it was good to have someone with a level head to keep her company. She had a crush on Darwin when she was a teen but then things had gone crazy when Alice had left and her crush fizzled and died as quickly as it came. Speaking of crazy, Damien pushed Cassie out of the way to clap Darwin on the back.

"Dude, sup."

"Hey Damien." Laughed Darwin, squeezing his friends shoulder.

"Good trip?" asked Cassie, taking his luggage and putting it to one side.

"Not too bad. Had a little problem at one point though."

"Oh?"

Darwin sighed and shook his head, taking off his blazer and draping over the chair Cassie had previously occupied.

"Purge. They... well-"

"Perhaps we should step into my office." Interrupted Cassie, gesturing to the open door further down the hall.

Darwin nodded, and Cassie led the way, stopping a student on the way to ask him to take Darwin's things to the guest room. As she looked back to the entrance she saw that Damien was still standing there gaping at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have an office?" he screamed.

"Shut-up Damien."

Laughing silently, she gestured to her open door and waited until Darwin walked in, before following him in and going to stand by her desk. Darwin sat down and they waited until Damien entered and slammed the door shut, before Cassie cleared her throat.

"What happened then?" she asked Darwin.

"Purge has set up security checks at airports, forcing random people to give blood samples. I watched them take two families into custody. I wanted to do something but being just me..." he trailed off and looked away.

"It's okay; I would have done the same. We're not going to pick them off one by one, that's suicide. We're going straight to the root of the problem. The president."

"My parents told me about Cyclop's plan, I'm a little sceptic."

"Join the club." Muttered Damien.

"It's a little drastic-"

"Dangerous is the word." Corrected Damien.

"Boys! Now is not the time. We are the x-men, we save lives!"

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea, Cassie, I'm just saying maybe we should think about the consequences." Explained Darwin.

"We can't. You don't get it. The Brotherhood is dead. They're the toughest force around and they were almost wiped out within a day. Supposedly only a few members survived."

Darwin closed his eyes, his hands curling into fists. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the gold frame on Cassie's desk. Cassie followed his gaze and smiled at the picture of her, Darwin and Alice on Alice's fifth birthday, all of them covered in frosting. Cassie was three and Darwin was two, both of them were looking like angels while Alice looked like a little hellion with mud in her hair and a mischievous gleam in her eye. Cassie walked up to Darwin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. I promise."

Darwin nodded and sighed, the tension draining from his body. Cassie picked up a file and handed it to Darwin before making some notes in her book.

"That file contains your security pass for the underground levels, your training schedule, a flash drive with all the information we have on Purge and a key to the liquor cabinet."

"Hey!" squealed Damien.

"You're nineteen, no drinking for you."

"He's twenty!"

"Close enough."

Damien groaned and shook his head. Cassie merely smirked, and headed towards the door.

"Well, I need to eat so anything else before we go?"

"Nah, I need to think and do some research about everything." Said Darwin.

Cassie nodded and looked at Damien who shook his head, gazing longingly at the folder in Darwin's hand. With a nod, Cassie waited until the boys had left her office, before locking up and heading to the kitchen. She smiled as she stepped inside and saw a petite brunette sitting at the counter with a bowl of ice-cream.

"Hey Jennette."

"Hi Miss Wagner."

"Jenny, I told you before called me Cassie."

"I know."

Cassie smiled and took an apple from the bowl in the centre before sitting next to Jennette. She glanced at the girl who had arrived about two months before after being found in a mutant lab. She was eight years old and a little shy but a very sweet and kind little girl. She had the remarkable gift of creating a pink adhesive substance that was stronger then industrial strength glue. Unlike most students, she didn't recoil at first at Cassie's light blue skin but rather found it fascinating. When Damien had started calling Cassie an 'avatar', Jennette had screamed at him and used her power to smother him in sticky pink goo. He was stuck to the floor of the main hall for three days before Hank could create a solvent to disintegrate the goo. Jean had mentioned that as Jennette grew older the strength of her goo would increase.

"Miss Wagner?"

"Yes Jenny?"

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"Of course honey, why do you ask?"

"I heard Mrs Summers tell your mother that we might have to leave the school."

"No... well... look, don't worry okay? I won't let anything happen to you. Wherever we are, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	3. Train to fight

"PUT DOWN THAT SANDWICH AND HAUL ASS! IF YOU LET YOURSELF GET BLOWN UP AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU SCRUB YOUR BRAIN MATTER OFF THE WALLS WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!"

Darwin chuckled beside her shook his head. Cassie gave him an exasperated look before turning back to watch Damien. She sighed as she watched him stuff the sandwich in his mouth and run towards them. As he reached them, there was a click and the wall of the building shattered, scattering debris everywhere. Darwin whistled and stood up from his crouched position on the floor, looking at the wreckage in appreciation.

"Demolition expert you certainly are."

"Why thank you."

"You're starting to sound like Alice." Whined Damien, picking rubble off his uniform.

"No dear, if Alice was here, she'd tell you to put down the sandwich and eat the bomb. Why are you eating a sandwich anyway?"

"It's my breakfast."

"It's two in the afternoon."

"I only woke up ten minutes before this session." Whispered Damien.

"You mean you forgot and happily tried to sleep the day away!"

"Now kids, let's not fight." Said Darwin.

"Right, focus. Okay, building is open. We've got that down. Computer, run simulation Alice: Grade one."

The building site disappeared around them and Cassie stood up and tied her hair up. Seeing Damien's frown and Darwin's relaxed posture, she sighed and proceeded to explain.

"Wolverine programmed a series of simulations to train his pride and joy. So be ready to fight."

"I know that, I'm assuming-"

"That because it's the first one it's easy?"

"Well, yeah." Laughed Darwin.

"Nope, Alice and I reprogrammed it a week before she left. It's now tougher than DR program X8."

"You're kidding?" said Damien, his eyes going wide.

"Nope... KNIFE!"

Damien ducked in time and Darwin glared at the knife causing it to explode. Looking around as various men started to surround them, Cassie called up a gust of wind to lift herself. Smirking at the boys down below, she rolled her neck and pulled out her lighter.

"Try and survive for twenty minutes. Later boys."

* * *

><p>Three hours, two broken fingers and a massive headache later, Cassie shut down the simulation and headed towards the med lab, the boys trailing behind her. As they entered the med-lab, Cassie smiled at Hank who was already taking out medical supplies. Jean walked in and snapped on a pair of gloves, before turning around to face Damien. He went flying onto a medical bed and Jean walked over to him with a syringe. He was covered in blood but grinning anyway. No one knew why he healed, considering it was not his father's original mutation, but Xavier decided not to research the matter. Darwin looked fine and even grinned at her when their eyes met, giving her a thumbs up. He learned a lot of dodging techniques from his father and skilfully came out unscarred from most situations. Looking up as Hank came over to her; she stretched out her hand and smiled sheepishly.<p>

"My dearest Cassandra, what have you done?"

"Had my back turned for five seconds and some idiot comes at me with a steel pipe. It could of been worse."

Hank chuckled and carefully examined Cassie's hand. After a few moments, he bound her two broken fingers together and gave her a small bottle of painkillers. She smiled gratefully and placed them in her pocket before turning to the boys.

"I'm going to take a shower. Good session. Though... Darwin, you need to work on your teamwork. I know in the Thieves Guild you work alone and stuff but we, as your team, need to know you have our back. Got it?"

"No problem."

"And Damien... please stop getting killed. You're brilliant with fighting, but you get distracted! Guys, we need to work together."

Damien muttered something and then squeaked as Jean stuck another needle in him. Cassie giggled and shook her head. As she turned to leave there was a BAMF, blue smoke and then her father sitting on the empty bed beside her. She smiled but her smile faded as she saw the grim expression on her father's face.

"Dad?"

"Rogue called." he explained in a grim voice.

"Oh?"

"Alice has been in touch. She's willing to see you."

"Oh... well that's-"

There was a crash and Cassie turned to where Jean was. The redhead was shaking slightly, having dropped a bottle of adrenaline. Hank moved over to her and gently led her towards a chair. He sat her down and then proceeded to continue treating Damien.

"Jean?" asked Kurt.

"I...I thought something had happened... with the Brotherhood dying..."

Jean smiled and shook her head. Kurt disappeared and reappeared beside Jean and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. We were all worried. But she's fine."

Her father gave Jean a quick hug before looking up with a serious expression.

"You leave tomorrow. Pack light, take the jeep and be careful, my child."

"Of course father. Where is she?"

"Puerto Vallarta, Mexico."

"Woohoo! Road trip!"

"Shut-up Damien." Hissed Cassie.

Kurt sighed and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead, before bamfing out of the room. Jean, having composed herself, stood up and started cleaning up. Groaning Cassie shook her head and walked out.

"Anywhere alcohol is available." She muttered, walking towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry about the exact powers of everyone as the story progresses it does become clearer.**


	4. Find and Pick Up Alice

**A/N: I'm determined not to get behind with this story! Though if you don't see a chapter for a few days, I'm trying to do my essays for uni.**

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the jeep, Cassie looked at the run-down warehouse in front of her and sighed. She glanced behind her as the boys climbed out and thanked god she was finally going to have some female company with her. The drive down to Mexico had been a nightmare, with Damien constantly stating how unfair it was that he couldn't do the driving and Darwin constantly on the phone to the Thieves Guild to discuss '<em>personal matters<em>' as he called it. Cassie knew it was hard for him to be away from his parents, especially with mutants being hunted down. Pushing away such thoughts, Cassie hoisted her purse further up her shoulder and walked to towards the two metal front doors. Stepping through the doors, she blinked as the candles around the room burst to life. She surveyed the big metal room and rolled her eyes as lounging on a chair at the far end, which looked more like a throne, was none other than Alice. Combat boots, black leather pants, a red tank top and her long, dark hair just casually hanging over the arm of the chair. Cassie shook her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" she scoffed.

Alice opened her eyes slowly, a smirk spreading on her face, making her look even more evil than usual. She turned her head slowly towards them, her hazel eyes glowing slightly.

"Hello Cassie." She drawled.

"Hey, love what you've done with the place." Muttered Cassie sarcastically.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"Yes... more people. You here alone?"

Alice smiled and sat up, leaning forward slightly.

"That's a secret." She whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, care to elaborate why you are here? "

"You know why, the x-men need your help. The world needs your help."

Alice's smile dropped and Cassie suppressed a sigh. She watched her friend's face twist, an angry sneer marring her face.

"Why should I help a world that never helped me?" spat Alice.

"Because we could all die?" suggested Damien.

Alice raised her eyebrow and Cassandra shot a glare at the boy. Sighing, she closed her eyes before focusing on her friend.

"Alice-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO GET GUM OUT MY HAIR?"

All eyes turned to the door on the right side where Sabretooth stomped through, one of his hands combing through his massive mane of hair, a sticky blue substance clinging to it tightly. It was amusing but the only ones who dared cracked a smile was Alice and Damien. Cassandra and Darwin knew better than antagonise an angry Sabretooth. Sabretooth growled and glared at the trio hovering by the entrance.

"Something funny four eyes?" he hissed at Damien.

"Yeah, you."

"I'm gonna gut you-"

"Don't bother. He heals." Said Alice in a bored voice, standing up slowly.

"You sure?" asked Sabretooth, claws growing longer.

"Deadpool's son." Shrugged Alice, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"That makes it even worse."

"Also, I stabbed him once. Didn't help."

"Made for great entertainment." Muttered Cassandra.

"So I can't stab him, I have FUCKING gum in my hair and you refuse to let me leave."

"I'm lonely Uncle Victor. You're my soul source of entertainment."

Sabretooth growled and Alice giggled before leaping at him, catching him around the middle. He tried to push her off but she continued to hug him. Cassie watched him struggle for two minutes before sighing and awkwardly patting her on the head. Alice finally let go and Sabretooth stalked off back through the door he had entered from. Alice smirked and opened her left hand to reveal a wad of cash in her hand. Cassie sighed and rubbed her head before stomping her foot.

"Alice!"

"Yes?"

"Please? There'll be guaranteed destruction and chaos in this mission. And I'll let you kill the president."

"Hey!" protested Damien.

"She's already in the Brotherhood, people expect her to kill." Explained Cassie.

"Why thank you, you're a sweetie Cassie. I think I shall join you."

"Really?"

"Yup. You guys thirsty?"

Cassie smiled and walked over to Alice, wrapping her arms around her friend, making sure be wary of her wandering hands. After a few moments, Alice pushed away, swiping a tear from her eye.

"Missed you Cassie."

"Missed you too Alice. So, drinks?"

"I'll go get them. Three tequilas and juice for the boy."

"Hey!"

Alice chuckled and walked over to the boys were standing. She looked Damien up and down before smirking and patting him on the head.

"Look who finally hit puberty. Thanks to me you manifested your mutation early."

"Only cause you fucking stabbed me."

"You said some very nasty things to me."

"I told you that I really liked you."

"Very nasty things." Repeated Alice.

Cassie giggled and watched as Damien sniffed before turning his back on her. Alice laughed and turned to Darwin, giving him a hug. Cassie smiled, knowing that at one point they had liked each other but had never acted on their feelings. Now Darwin was engrossed with the Thieves Guild, making his father and grandfather proud and Alice was a changed girl. Being with the Brotherhood had removed the sweet little girl and replaced it with an angry child. But Alice was Alice, she needed to trust before she could love. Cassie was one of the people who understood this having grown up with her. Smiling at the group before her, she felt confident, a little nervous, but mostly confident that they would succeed. As Alice and Darwin broke apart, Alice skipped over to Cassie, linking their arms.

They spent the rest of the day in Alice's 'room', which was the underground part of the warehouse, which had a bar. It was decided that they would drive back in the morning after having an impromptu party. Sabretooth left after confirming that his niece would be fine without him. Cassie wondered why he put up with Alice, and concluded that where he failed with his brother, he hoped to redeem himself with the only other relative he had. As the night came, they unloaded the sleep bags and retired in Alice's room. Cassie watched in amusement as the boys sat entranced watching Alice set up the security perimeter in case of attack.

As they prepared to go sleep, Cassie watched as Alice went to the corner, cell phone in hand.

"Hi mommy... I'm good... Yeah, they're here... And I agreed to join them...I miss you too, how's dad?... I miss him too... I do! I just... Yeah... Bye Mom."

Alice sighed, ending the call and then met Cassie's gaze. Cassie smiled and watched as her friend shrugged and climbed into bed. Thinking of the road trip back tomorrow, Cassie shuddered and closed her eyes. Damien and Alice in an enclosed space equalled bloodshed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! **


	5. Road trip from hell

**A/N: This is in dialogue form. Simples! **

* * *

><p>"But I called shotgun!"<p>

"You don't shut-up and-"

"Alice."

"What Darwin?"

"You're still bleeding."

"Fuck! Can we just start the car and go?"

"I changed my mind; Darwin should sit in front with me."

"Cassie!"

"I'm sorry Alice but blood makes me uncomfortable."

"Fine."

"Stop smiling Damien."

"Can't my dear Cassandra, you've made my day."

"Happy now? I'm in the fucking back seat."

"Just take the damn bullet out before you bleed to death."

"It's Damien's fault for shooting me."

"I don't care whose fault it is!"

"Chill Cassie, let's just get back home."

"You should wear your seatbelt."

"Bite me Damien."

"Turn left here, Cassie."

"Thanks Darwin... Damien, get your teeth out of her arm! Alice put the gun down!"

* * *

><p>"I'm bored."<p>

"Don't care, Damien."

"But Cassie!"

"Stop whining, we're coming up to the border now."

"Shit."

"Alice?"

"Forgot my passport."

"What? You pack six bottles of tequila and not your passport?"

"How the heck do you know what's in my bag, Darwin?"

"Cassie told me to take the grenades out of your bag while she distracted you."

"Cassie!"

"I'll make you new grenades when you get back, I'll even throw in a few cherry bombs but I am not letting you blow up the jeep just to make Damien go boom."

"Those grenades were a gift."

"From who?"

"Mind your own damn business Damien."

"Guys, focus. Cassie, any plans to get Alice over the border?"

"Just keep driving Cassie."

"Alice, what-"

"Just drive."

"Uh-oh, here comes border control dude."

"Watch a professional in the art of manipulation do her work, Damien. Cassie, roll down my window."

"Try not to give him brain damage while you mess with him. Xavier always said that the human mind is delicate."

"Whatever... Hello there sir."

"Identification please."

"We already gave it to you."

"Uh... oh yes, you did. Welcome back to America kids."

"Thanks."

"Alice, that's illegal."

"So is being a mutant and plotting to kill the president, Darwin."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>"Still bored."<p>

"That's because we've done nothing for ten hours but sleep and play guess the x-man."

"Guys, Darwin's sleeping."

"Not anymore. Cassie."

"Let's sing a song."

"Let's shoot Damien in the head."

"I want to sing!"

"Fine Damien, sing."

"Thanks dude. Okay... _I will never say never, I will fight for forever-_ Ow!"

"Alice put the knife away, Damien that song sucks. And you just said never twice. Alice, you sing something."

"_I want candy, do dodo dodo I want candy_-"

"I hate that song!"

"Come on Darwin, it was better than Damien's song."

"I know Cassie but... you sing something."

"Fine, _Sparkle party, Sparkle party, German German Sparkle party_-"

"Stop singing Cassie. Love that song but you take your hands off the wheel when you sing. Darwin, you sing and make it good."

"This one is for you, Alice._ Mirror on the wall here we are again. Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend-"_

"I need to pee!"

"Goddammit boy!"

"Alice, he was just... ALICE PUT THE SHOTGUN DOWN!"

* * *

><p>"Feel better dude?"<p>

"Much."

"Good. You know Damien, Alice doesn't hate you."

"I know that Darwin."

"She's just angry. All that shit you pulled back then. Saying you like her, flirting with Cassie, kissing Cassie, then telling Alice you love her, then calling her a lesbian... it really hurt her."

"Who cares, it's her own fault."

"Damien-"

"Hey boys, ready to go."

"I'm hungry."

"Alice, we just ate."

"Uh-huh... well I'm going to get some food in the convenience store. Be two shakes of a horse's tail."

"Hurry up!"

"Her appetite is remarkable. Even Damien, who has a healing factor as well, doesn't eat as much as she does."

"Darwin, have you met her father? He had his own freezer at the mansion stocked with meat so he could have a steak for a snack."

"Oh yeah."

"I remember when I took a chip off her plate and she punched me."

"Honestly Damien, we all warned you not to touch that woman's food."

"Hey guys! Help me carry these things!"

"Good god Alice, did you buy the entire store?"

"No... just all the ice-cream."

"How did you pay for this?"

"My dear Cassandra, I still have my uncle's credit card."

"He is going to kill you when he finds out."

"Darwin, he doesn't even know he has a credit card. Did you honestly think Sabretooth would ever walk into a bank to apply for one?"

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"We're here!"

"It'll be okay Alice. Darwin, get her bags."

"We're here!"

"Damien!"

"What? We're here! No more stabbing, shooting or punching. I'm safe."

"Damien Jaq Wilson! You failed every exam!"

"Shit... hey Miss Pryde."

"Don't you 'hey' me. Get inside and study, right now."

"Get along little boy."

"Shut up bitch-"

"Alice Logan Grey-Howlette! Put down that gun and step away from Damien!"

"Good to be home, hey Cassie?"

"You said it Darwin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	6. Debrief at the mansion

**A/N: I'm sorry. Uni kept me busy, essays and stuff. I love my photography module but it's time consuming. Anyway, let's get the this party started! Reviewers? You out there?**

* * *

><p>Alice walked into the mansion only to be knocked over by something petite with brown hair. Rubbing her head, she grinned and looked down at her half-sister.<p>

"Hey Lacey-Lou."

Lacey grinned and stood up, holding out her hand. Alice brushed it aside and jumped up, cracking her neck. She smiled as she looked at Lacey. Her brown hair was layered, her green eyes sparkling with mischief, her top showing a hint of cleavage and her skinny jeans tight. She was a typical rebel teen and Alice couldn't be prouder.

"I missed you. You suck at staying in contact." said Lacey, popping her gum with attitude.

"I know, I know. You've grown kiddo."

"Tends to happen as years go by."

Alice chuckled and squeezed Lacey once more before patting her on the behind, and sending her along. Lacey stuck her tongue out and skipped towards the kitchen, not before throwing a smirk at Cassandra. As Cassandra and Darwin headed upstairs to sort out their luggage, Alice looked around the front hall of the mansion, feeling sad at having left it all behind. At the time and for a few years after, she was certain that she was in the right. But as the years went by, she started to miss the happy memories the mansion provided.

She missed the afternoons she and Cassie spent tormenting Damien, flirting with Darwin and the other boys and sneaking ice-cream from the freezer at midnight. She missed sitting in Ororo's garden while the radiant weather goddess explained the healing properties of different flowers and Kurt bamfing in and out the garden doing acrobatic tricks, until Ororo caught him. Then there were the times spent with the Professor as he told them stories of the past or sitting with Hank in the med-lab while he recited poetry and tested Damien's '_absolutely fascinating_' genetics. Or the times when no-one would understand and Scott would take her for a ride to her favourite diner and tell her to get anything she wanted. She missed the way her mother held her, telling her she was so very precious, her father gazing at her with pride shining in his eyes, telling her he'd always protect her or those rare moments when Jean would randomly press a soft kiss on her temple and whisper; "You're special, honey."

Alice blinked, surprised to find tears running down her cheeks. She swiped them away and shook herself, tensing as a familiar scent hit the air. Sighing, she walked slowly to the door to the right and opened it up. Scott and Jean were sitting on the love seat in Scott's office, Jean looking particularly nervous. Their whispering stopped as she entered and they stood up as she stepped closer to them.

"Hello Alice." Said Jean cautiously.

"Mother. Scott." She muttered in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Hey Wonderland, I've missed you."

Alice shrugged and stepped towards Scott. He smiled and hugged her for a second before letting go. Jean reached forward, hesitated and then awkwardly patted her shoulder. Alice scanned her gaze and frowned at the look of relief mingled with fascination.

"You look just like him." She whispered.

"Is he here?"

"No... they... um... they won't be coming here. You're going to meet them in Washington."

"Oh..."

She trailed off, a little of the dread lifting as she realised she wouldn't have to see her father soon. One thing she knew was that he was not going to be happy that she hadn't contacted him in eight years. He was still steaming over her joining the Brotherhood. There was a noise at the door and Alice turned as Darwin, Cassie, Bobby, Hank, Kurt and Ororo entered. Scott moved to sit behind his desk and Cassie and Darwin took the two chairs in front of it. Ororo joined Jean on the loveseat and Kurt stood behind his daughter. Bobby closed the door and leaned beside it, Hank moved to stand by the window and Alice settled with perching on the edge of the loveseat near Jean. Ororo reached over and squeezed Alice's hand.

"It's good to see you well child."

"It's good to be back Aunty 'Ro."

"Where's Damien?" asked Scott.

"Detention with Kitty." Explained Bobby.

"Are we sure it's wise to let him on the team?" asked Cassie.

"I hate to say this, seriously it's killing me, but... he is a good team member... sometimes." whispered Alice.

Cassie stared at her before shaking her head in amusement. Alice smirked and winked at her friend before looking up at Scott. He looked grim, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Wonderland, what happened to Magneto?"

"He died." Whispered Alice.

"Yes, but how sweetie?" asked Jean, placing her hand on Alice's knee.

"They surprised us. Mystique died first. Magneto tried to escape and I helped him. But when the Purge agents got closer Uncle Victor grabbed me and jumped into the water. The building exploded just as we jumped."

"Oh god." Whispered Ororo.

"They use fire, poisonous gas and darts filled with a mutation suppressant. It... it was..."

Alice closed her eyes and shook her head, the tortured screams of the Brotherhood echoing in her head. She pushed all those memories away and looked up, flinching at the look of pity in Scott's eyes.

"I'm fine." she hissed.

Scott nodded once, glanced at everyone in the room, and then looked back at Alice.

"Well, then we will make sure to avoid confronting these people head on. You leave tomorrow after breakfast. Cassie, you have the itinerary right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Alice sat on the roof, looking up at the stars, a small smirk on her face. Looking to her left, she watched as Cassie climbed up, a blue blanket wrapped around her shoulders.<p>

"Alice?"

"Mm?"

"Was it my imagination, or did I hear Damien scream?"

Alice glanced over the edge of the roof, smirked at Cassie before going back to her previous lounging position.

"What do you think?"

Cassie sighed and shook her head, before shrugging and sitting next to her friend. Alice glanced once again over the roof and watched as Damien stumbled to his feet, shook his head and skipped away. She smiled and sat back, resting her head on Cassie's shoulder.

"I'd love that kid if he didn't piss me off so much."

"So true."

"Mind if I smoke?"

"If I say yes, are you still going to?"

Alice lit her cigarette and smirked after taking a long drag.

"You bet your sweet ass."

"Smoking kills, Alice."

"I heal."

"You only smoke when you're nervous, what's up?"

Alice took a long drag blowing the smoke slowly and watching it disappear into the night. She never smoked at the mansion back then because Cassie always threatened to tell her mother. And Rogue was never scarce with punishments for her daughter. Where Logan would shrug it off and say she took after her old man, Rogue never took any of Alice's rebellious acts, and was quick to punish where Logan was quick to forgive.

"What if my dad doesn't forgive me?"

"He will." Said Cassie firmly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he loves you."

"What if I've done something... something worse than before?"

"Like what?"

Alice sat up and closed her eyes, the memory of red eyes and dark hair floating before her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Alice-"

"Later Cassie." She whispered, closing her eyes and shutting out the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are cool.**


	7. Flight Intervention

**A/N: Won't be posting again until next week when I'm done with Uni.**

* * *

><p>"So, I wasn't allowed to drive to Mexico and now I can't drive the x-jet?"<p>

Alice sighed and swivelled around in the black leather chair to glare at Damien.

"My dear child, one does not simply 'drive' the x-jet. It takes skill, precision and great knowledge of Mechanics."

"But I'm the assistant ICT teacher!"

"Yeah, you're the dude we call when the laptops get jammed."

"Alice, be nice. Damien, Darwin is the designated x-jet pilot." sighed Cassie.

"It's not fair! I'm a member of this team too!"

"And when the time comes to sacrifice someone, we will call on you." Said Alice sombrely, placing her hand on her heart.

Damien shot her a dark look before turning his chair around and facing the back of the jet. Alice turned her chair forward and buckled her seatbelt as Darwin flipped the switches on the control panel.

"Starting the engines. Buckle your seatbelts kids."

The jet shook before rising slowly. Alice propped her feet up on the vacant seat beside her and shoved on her sunglasses. Dinner had been a tense affair with the x-men. She'd skipped breakfast because of it. Everyone was tense around her, asking her questions and then going silent when it came to talking about things that happened in the mansion. She was family but she was also a traitor. Had she not being the daughter of the Wolverine, she wouldn't have been so easily forgiven. Looking outside at the sky as the clouds came into sight, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She thought about simpler times, like when they were kids and x-missions weren't their problems.

"Remember when we found the snake?" she whispered.

"Yeah that was fun." Laughed Damien.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and stared at Cassie who was smirking. Darwin frowned and shook his head.

"I was grounded for three weeks."

"And then another three when we snuck out because of Damien and Alice." Laughed Cassie.

"I wanted ice-cream, the school was out." Stated Damien.

"I agreed with that notion." Smirked Alice.

"Only time you two agree is when it's about food."

"Can't argue with you there, Cassie."

Alice chuckled at Darwin's words and shook her head. The snake had been an ordinary garden snake but on a boring day when the x-team had gone on a mission, Alice had been annoyed that both her parents went while the other kids parent's significant others stayed at home. So she and her gang had explored the nearby forest and had come across the snake on their way to the river. Alice had grabbed the snake and chased Darwin around with it. After a few minutes of good natured teasing, they had all run inside and placed the snake in the rec room. Of course the x-team arrived home that evening and discovered most of the students, mainly the female students, cowering near the closed door of the rec room. Wolverine took one sniff of the snake as Cyclops carried it outside and turned to face Alice.

Darwin and Damien were first to crack under Wolverine's stare and explained everything. Darwin was grounded for three weeks for going along with the plan by his mother, Cassie was given dish washing duty for two days by her father and Xavier revoked Damien's internet time for three days. Alice was given a month of detentions and survival training with her father. She loved every minute of it.

After sneaking out for ice-cream, they were all given a month of doing extra chores. Though Xavier soon learned that allowing them to 'help' in the kitchen led to explosions, missing meat products and broken glass. Thus resulting in them merely being separated when doing chores. Alice did laundry, Damien swept the mansion, Cassie tended the gardens and Darwin washed med-lab equipment.

"Alice, we're almost here."

Alice's eyes widened in terror and she looked out the window as they near the landing pad on the roof of The Graceful Angel Hotel. Her heart kicked into overdrive and she gripped her seat.

"I can't do this."

"Alice calm down-"

"Please don't make me Cassie! Don't make me see him."

"Alice, it's going to be okay."

Darwin stood up and kneeled before her, placing his hands on her knees.

"Hey you, listen okay?"

Alice nodded slowly, watching as Darwin took her hands his. His hands were always warm due to his mutation, just like his father. His hair fell in front of his dazzling eyes, the topaz hue seeming to intensify.

"It's going to be okay." he whispered.

"How do you know?"

Cassie moved forward and placed her arms around Alice's shoulders, kissing her cheek.

"Cause we've watched you do some dumb stuff in the past, really horribly dumb things, and seen your father forgive you."

Damien moved forward and patted Alice on the back.

"Your dad loves you."

Alice smiled and nodded. She looked around at her friends and moved out their embrace to stand in the middle of the jet. Cassie and Darwin moved to their seats and Damien handed her his sword.

"You wanna stab me? Come on, you know it will make you feel better."

Alice smirked and took the sword, twirling around and loving the sound of blood hitting the floor.

"Dammit Alice, I just cleaned this jet!"

"I love you too Cassie."


	8. The Graceful Angel

**A/N: Sorry, had issues and it took a year to sort it out. I tried my best to edit this to chapter thoroughly tonight but I'm tired. Enjoy though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alice and friends.**

* * *

><p>Alice let out a long groan as the jet landed at the hotel. She got out, shaking her head and snatched her bag from Damien's helping hands. She then turned to glare at Cassie who was talking to the hotel staff who had come to greet them. She watched as Cassie smiled and accepted an envelope before watching as one of the staff members went back inside. Cassie walked over to Alice nervously, glancing over to the boys before sighing. Alice growled, her voice a deathly whisper as she spoke.<p>

"The fucking Graceful Angel Hotel? Do you know who owns this place?"

"Mr Summers thought-"

"He thought wrong!"

Cassie opened her mouth and then closed it before shrugging and heading inside. Alice looked towards the elevator and felt a shiver run down at her spine.

"I'm going to be sharing a suite, aren't I?"

"It's the penthouse suite... you'll still have your own room." Said Darwin as he moved passed her and joined Cassie in the elevator.

"And you guys will be?"

"The floor below. Have fun!" chuckled Damien, skipping inside as the doors closed.

Alice groaned once again and waited for the elevator to go down and then come back up again. As the doors opened she stepped inside the elevator, shaking off the hotel staff's attempts to help her with her bags and leaned against the left wall.. She flashed her I.D, watching as the man operating the elevator's expression went from irritation at her attitude to extreme happiness having realised who she was. He pushed a button and Alice hitched her bag higher on her shoulder, cursing at her so called friends. Once the elevator doors closed, she stared at the floor, waiting for it to go one floor down. She didn't hate this hotel; on the contrary, it was an excellent five star hotel. No, for Alice the problem was the fact that her parents owned this hotel. So instead of normal treatment she was given too much attention for her own taste and she was always booked into the penthouse suite where she bunked up with her parents.

As the elevator doors opened Alice pushed off the wall, and headed inside, kicking off her boots and threw her bag on a nearby chair. She surveyed the room and the corner of her mouth twitched in threat of a smile. Everything was like she remembered it. The black leather couches, the red kitchen, the big white door on the left which led to the master bedroom with en suite bathroom and the black door beside the kitchen covered with police tape. Picking up her bag, she headed towards the black door and opened it, frowning. The bedding had been changed from black to floral, the walls repainted cream and all her things put in a box under her desk.

"The fuck happened in here?" she growled.

She kicked her door closed and threw her bag on her bed, eyeing it when she heard two things inside bang together. When nothing exploded and/or ricochet out, she sighed in relief. She stiffened as two sets of footsteps walked into the penthouse and then headed towards her room. Then the scents hit her. Vanilla, pine and cinnamon. Forest, pine and metal. Rogue and Wolverine. Or until she was fifteen, mom and dad. Her door was flung open and Rogue strode across to hug her. Alice resisted for a second, before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Hey angel." Whispered Rogue.

"Mommy." Sniffed Alice.

"Shh, it's okay. I missed you too."

Rogue pulled away to look at Alice before nodding. She gestured inside and Alice instantly stepped back as her father entered the room. They both looked the same, as if they hadn't aged a day. She knew she looked different to them and she suddenly felt ashamed to be standing in front of her father. Rogue patted her cheek with a gloved hand and her gaze became stern.

"Listen to your father. Just listen. Got it?"

Alice nodded slowly, not dare arguing with her mother.

"Good girl, I'm going to cook dinner."

"We're in a hotel."

"Baby girl, I own this hotel." Laughed Rogue, before leaving the room.

Logan shuffled his feet before moving towards her.

"Hey kid." He whispered.

"Dad."

"You... you grew."

"Yup."

"I looked for you."

"I know. I had to keep running away." She muttered.

"Why?"

"Let's not-"

"No, lets. You wanted me to always be honest and I was. Then you put me in a coma-"

"And I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Nothing hurt me more than knowing I'd lost you! And now I hear Victor's been in your life. You betrayed me, you sided with people that have hurt me, hurt Marie, tried to kill everyone you love. And why, to teach me a lesson?"

Alice shook her head and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet, broken;

"Who can blame me dad? I was a product of a one night stand. A mistake. No-one wanted me-"

"That's fucking bullshit!"

Alice's head snapped up and her eyes widened at the emotion in her father's voice.

"I wanted you. Marie wanted you. She can't have children, but she didn't care 'cause Jean gave her you. Never were you unloved. We didn't expect you but we never ever thought about not having you."

He shook his head before sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You mean everything to me. You're my flesh and blood, the one good thing to come from me." He finished.

"I hurt you."

"And I hurt you. But that's the past."

Alice sighed and put rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her arm softly, just like he used to when she was little.

"Uncle Victor saved my life."

"So I've heard." He growled.

"Daddy, can I stay with you when this is all over?"

"Sure, you know you're always welcome."

"Well, since I dropped out of med school a year ago-"

"Godammit kid."

"I know, I know. But they didn't understand that sometimes when people are annoying they deserve massive headaches."

Logan chuckled and shook his head. Alice looked up at him with a frown.

"Jeannie said you might be a strong telepath someday." He explained.

She nodded and then her expression grew serious. She reached out and took her father's hand, feeling the metal beneath.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Tell me when I was fifteen."

"We thought you were ready. You wanted to know why Aunty Jean always acted weird around you and why you didn't look like Marie."

"Did she ever regret giving me up?"

"Sometimes, I think. If I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Promise."

"Once, when you were one, Jean took you for a medical examination. I went to fetch you, 'cause your mom was at work, and I heard someone crying. I walked to the med-lab and saw Jean, rocking you back and forth crying. And you were crying as well. You wanted me and your mom, and Jean said you'd never love her. That you'd hate her forever."

"What did you do?"

"I took you in my arms and you started screaming your fucking lungs out. Jean stopped crying, and I explained the only person who could get you to stop crying was Scott. There was something fucked up about that."

"Didn't I stop when mom held me?"

"Marie didn't pick you up unless she put a body suit and gloves on. And most days she was at college."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I did most of the feedings, changing and other stuff as so did Storm and Scott. Whoever didn't have a class. Cassie was born a few years later and then little Darwin so Kitty offered to babysit. Pyro helped out when they found Demon on the front steps of the mansion."

"Damien."

"Whatever."

"Remember when we found him?"

"Yeah, you took me outside and said, 'Daddy, look what I found! Can we keep it?'"

"You said no, and we gave him to Xavier."

"I smelt Wade Wilson all over that kid and did not want him near you. I had everyone convinced he was the dangerous one then you go and stab him."

"He healed."

"Luckily." Muttered Logan.

"Did mom ever hold me?"

"Course she did. Marie loved you. Most of the time, I just dumped you in her arms. Her skin scared her, her control wasn't great back then, and you were a difficult baby."

"Hey!"

"Just being honest, kid."

Alice sighed and shook her head. Her mother entered then, her expression serious. Alice instinctively moved away to the corner of the room as Logan rushed over to his wife, taking her hand.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"They want her to do it." Whispered Rogue, eyes glancing at Alice.

"Uh-uh, no fucking way. She can't."

"Cyclops says its Cassie's call."

"I'll talk to Hurricane, make her see reason-"

"Hello! Right here!" shouted Alice, shaking her head.

Her parents glanced at her before looking back at each other, doing their freaky silent eye communication thing that she hated. Alice groaned and then slowly stretched out her right arm. Her mother frowned and her father narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She waited patiently until her father blinked, then as long as that blink took; she flickered out a knife from her boot and sliced her arm from elbow to wrist. Her mother shrieked and ran towards her but Alice held out her other hand in front of her to stop her mother.

"Look." She whispered, gazing at her arm.

Her parents followed her gaze to her arm which had healed completely and was now only covered with dry blood. Alice sighed and reached into her bag, pulling out some wet wipes and cleaning her arm.

"They've never killed, not really. Darwin is too soft, too gentle. He and Cassie are trained for explosions, not close ranged combat. They also both have futures that can't be tainted by the killing of the president. And Damien... he's just a kid. He acts all tough but he's just a scared kid trying to fill the shoes of a father he's never met."

"What about your future?" whispered Rogue.

"I'm a med-school drop out who's wanted by every anti-mutant group out there. I've killed without remorse... I don't even feel it anymore."

Wolverine growled and shook his head before turning around and storming out of her room. Rogue sighed and sat on the bed, gesturing for Alice to sit beside her. Her eyes started to burn as she felt the beginning of tears threatening to fall and sank heavily onto the bed, putting her head carefully on her mother's shoulder.

"I just hurt... I hurt him every time. What's wrong with me?" whispered Alice.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Your father... he just wanted more for you."

"What's so wrong with wanting to be like him?"

"Nothing baby. But you know how he is. He wants you to be good."

"I know, I know."

"Come on, time for dinner. Your friends will be here any minute."

"I love you mom. I didn't run away because I didn't want you as my mother. If anything, I wish I was yours."

Rogue smiled and placed Alice's hand on her heart.

"You fit right here. You're my baby, and Logan's and Jean's and even Scott's. You're lucky, you have four parents. And we all love you so much. I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to your father, get him to see reason. You kill the president and whatever. But then you're done. You come home and you leave that other life behind. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review and be gentle**


End file.
